


Green

by starshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshi/pseuds/starshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not something the Copy-nin expected - but a pleasant surprise nonetheless. Iruka just never ceases to surprise him with his ideas, and that's a good thing.</p><p><b>Prompt/Scenario:</b> #32 by lazybumperv: The color green. Iruka is a great teacher. So good he can even teach the great Copy-Nin new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Not something the Copy-nin expected - but a pleasant surprise nonetheless. Iruka just never ceases to surprise him with his ideas, and that's a good thing.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kakairuff_mod/22835153/56138/56138_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment below, or at the [LJ post](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/128521.html?mode=reply#add_comment)!


End file.
